Labyrinth
by Kikkyo
Summary: Some guy plays his game with the pilots, which turnes out to be more dangerous than expected - for he's after a certain pilot 01, but what is Duos and the others role in there. warning: character death - Finished!
1. Part 1

Ok, this is my very first GW fic, and my second fic at all, so don't be all too strict with me!  
  
I wrote it a long time ago and I'm not really proud of this one, 'cause it's kind of fast moving and the plot is not good - my opinion.  
  
No real pairings in it. But if you look for them you may find anything. This is just like the series. It depends on the point of view. Either 1xR or 1x2. But that's not the main theme. Don't like it? Don't read it! Your choice!  
  
Disclaimer: Know the drill!  
  
I don't own Gundam Wing nor any of its characters. Gundam Wing and its characters belong to Sunrise Japan and the other copyright holders just as Bandai.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
1.1.1 Labyrinth  
  
by Kikkyó no Tenshi  
  
Part 1  
  
  
  
She drove through the lonely streets of L1. The bright moon stood in the clear midnight sky and cast long slivery shadows onto the street.  
  
She wasn't alone, but nevertheless she felt lonely and an indescribable longing for anything she couldn't stop to think about. The war was over, and she couldn't imagine what her deepest friends were to do right now. They were soldiers, and even in a couple of years they would still be. Deep in their hearts they will always be soldiers.  
  
Especially one of them was in her mind. He was born for battle and it ached in her heart to imagine how he was doing without his purpose.  
  
"Don't you want me to drive back, Miss Relena? It's already pretty late", asked Pagan in a worried tone.  
  
"Oh, no Pagan. Please let us stay a bit longer out here. I need to think a while."  
  
He nodded quietly and drove on.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
2 He slowly walked along those dead streets. Something had been telling him to get here. He didn't exactly know what it was , but he needed to know if something was wrong .  
  
He had the unpleasant feeling of being pursued. But why on earth should someone be out here at midnight. That was surely no coincidence.  
  
Crack. He heard a silent noise and immediately stopped walking and spoke up. Not turning around.  
  
"Who're you?!". Using his usual cold voice.  
  
There was no answer but a second noise and this time he could tell what kind of noise it was.  
  
He began to run and jumped around the next corner. Just in time, to escape to bullets and hear them hitting the wall instead.  
  
He had been right: those guys had guns. Instinctively he grapped his own to strike back. Then he recognized for the first time that those guys were gone. Could that be? No, that couldn't be! Why should they give up, when they had him right here in this dead-end street?!  
  
Suddenly it hit him like a lightning. He spun around and faced a little crowd of people standing at the top of the roofs of the bystanding houses. How did they get there this fast? In less than a second the almost too simple answer came to him: a trap. The others had to be still outside there, hiding behind a corner.  
  
He grinned to himself. To get him this way, those guys should have gotten up earlier. Incredibly fast he pushed himself to his feet, pulled out his gun and shot a few times at the wide eyed crowed before him. Then spun around and ran out of that dead-end street before ending up dead in there.  
  
He knew, that his chances to get down the street weren't the best, but he would have to find out and try.  
  
There was only one thing, he was wondering about: why did they attack him?  
  
Who was behind that.  
  
Suddenly a shot hit his right arm and he heard his gun fall to the ground with a clatter.  
  
"Shit!"  
  
At least some of those guys had skills. They could aim well, as equalization to their shortage of speed. And that could turn out to be a problem regarding that the end of the street was still some more blocks to go, and even then, he would have to find a place to hide. That was another point – he didn't like running away and hide.  
  
"Hn!"  
  
Without his gun he couldn't do much.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Relena still drove through the streets when she suddenly saw the glimpse of someone running down the street towards her.  
  
"Stop! Stop, Pagan!", she shouted out, being sure to which glimpse that was, and jumped out of the car.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
What was that? A car? This late at night?  
  
Then he recognized it and widened his eyes in horror.  
  
'Dear God no! Please don't let it be her!'  
  
But his silent prayer was interrupted. Once again a shot grazed him. His leg this time, and it gave way for a moment.  
  
He kneeled down on the ground and turned around. He had pretty much projection but those guns seemed to have a great range to hit him out of that distance.  
  
He stood up in the same moment, ignoring the pain in his arm and leg. And then he saw her, running towards him. She looked like the angel she was to the world in that slight streetlight.  
  
It had really been Relena!  
  
But he also saw her immediately stopping after half the way. She must have recognized those guys behind him.  
  
"Relena! Run!", he shouted at her, but she didn't move.  
  
"Run!", he shouted again, and then a sudden pain shot through him. His left shoulder was the origin of it.  
  
It had been hit. And he fell forwards, kneeling down, just when he heard Relena's voice cry out.  
  
"Heeeero!"  
  
Than he tilted aside and felt someone holding him. It was her!  
  
"Quite a look!", a deep voice said from above with a gun aimed for them.  
  
"Plan Zero! We'll take them both with us!", it ordered and one out of the crowd to their right, threw a small ball onto the ground in front of them.  
  
'Gas!? ... Oh no, not with me!', Heero thought and kicked it back into the crowd in almost the same moment it landed. Then he drifted away.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
When he woke up, he lay in a bed, not his own. In a friendly white room and a soft blanket. But there was something else.  
  
And when he turned his head to the right he saw Relena sitting half-way in a chair, while lying with her head and arms on Heero's arm. Holding his hand tightly, even asleep.  
  
He was surprised. But he got up, trying hard not to wake her up and crossed the room, reaching out for the window.  
  
Somebody was after him, and he couldn't risk to bring her into this. He quietly opened the window and jumped out, ignoring the slight pain in his leg. It didn't hurt that much. She had took care of him, while he had slept.  
  
'Don't mind, Relena! I have to do this', he thought by himself and ran across the green field outside.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
"Ok, Plan01 and Plan Zero were a failure. That's no problem. Go ahead with Plan02 in that case.  
  
I've thought for this to happen, but however, this plan is even more interesting!", said a figure sitting in a big chair, hidden in a dark room, that was only lit by the Vid-phone now turning to a black screen.  
  
"I love that way! Show must go on!"  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
"Duo!", Hilde's voice shouted over the roofs of L2, "Duooo!!!  
  
Oh no, where is this guy supposed to be again?"  
  
…  
  
In a great field in the middle of nowhere Duo sat in the grass watching the 'sky' while chewing on a blade of grass.  
  
He had his Laptop with him, for knowing Hilde would ask where he was once again without telling her.  
  
And if he had known it, a mail arrived.  
  
But this one wasn't coming from Hilde.  
  
It said:  
  
"Come to L1!  
  
Midnight. The field directly behind the main hospital!  
  
Otherwise a friend of yours is going to die!"  
  
He come to a stand and widened his eyes. That sounded like a threaten!  
  
The war was over! What should one try to achieve by leading him there. But nevertheless he gathered himself and hurried to the next shuttle he could get to L1.  
  
That was surely supposed to be a trap. One way or the other. But he needed to find out what was going on anyway.  
  
While running a sudden thought hit him. "L1" and "a friend of yours". He put one and one together and let himself run faster, while his heart started to ache badly in his chest.  
  
Could it be? Could it really be? Could that friend be Heero? That seemed almost impossible, because it was much harder to get Heero with his guard down than to get him.  
  
Nevertheless he ran as if his life depended on it.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
"Is our pawn informed?", asked a man in a dark clothing, talking to someone by phone.  
  
"Right! Be ready for Plan03!"  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Duo stood in the dark garden of the hospital waiting for the predictable trap to catch him.  
  
He knew this was a dangerous game he was playing, but it was the only way to find out what was going on.  
  
It was almost midnight, and he hid himself behind a great bush near the wall of the house.  
  
He was going to check this out first.  
  
…  
  
He waited a long time, and nothing happened besides some rabbits crossing the line. It was already twenty past midnight and still nobody had shown up.  
  
"Aaargh!", he heard somebody scream and quickly jumped out of his hiding place, heeding for the direction that had come from. Fearing the worst.  
  
Had he been in the wrong part of the garden?  
  
He ran through a line of bushes and abruptly stopped.  
  
He looked right into the barrel of a gun.  
  
Then he recognized a young female nurse lying on the ground.  
  
He was such a fool! Why hadn't he noticed that scream as that of a woman?  
  
"Don't worry about her! She'll wake up soon.  
  
Better worry about yourself!"  
  
He looked into the eyes of that man. Standing there nearly fully relaxed, dressed in a nice blue suit.  
  
He could overcome that guy with a bit of luck. Wait! Why was he grinning that much?  
  
Out of the bushes besides him more men appeared with their guns aiming for him.  
  
'Oh, shit!',he faced back the first of them and glared at him.  
  
"Who is that 'friend'?", he asked.  
  
"Oh!", the man answered in an innocent tone, "You are!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
The man grinned again.  
  
"Who are you, and what do you want from me?"  
  
"You don't need to know, Maxwell!  
  
You're just a means to an end!", he said with a bright grin.  
  
Duo saw a flickering of pure joy in his green eyes that told him what was about to come. His eyes widened in fear, and he took a step back without really wanting it.  
  
An indescribable loud shot broke through the dark night, followed by a laugher, as cold as ice.  
  
  
  
*end part 1*  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
This was the first part so far.  
  
Please tell my your opinion about it. Anyway I won't upload another part if I don't get any reviews ~_~  
  
So please R&R 


	2. Part 2

Disclaimer: Know the drill!  
  
I don't own Gundam Wing nor any of its characters. Gundam Wing and its characters belong to Sunrise Japan and the other copyright holders just as Bandai.  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
1.1.1 Labyrinth  
  
by Kikkyó no Tenshi  
  
  
  
Part2  
  
  
  
Heero sat in front of his PC hacking wildly in the net to find out anything unusual to tell him what was going on around him.  
  
He had his on theory, but that was only a rare one.  
  
Suddenly his phone rang and he turned around to see who on earth would call his secure number. Only the other pilots and a few other people knew this one.  
  
"Yes?!", he asked.  
  
"Hello, Yuy!", a deep and unknown voice answered almost happily.  
  
That was strange.  
  
"Who are you?!!", Heero demanded more than he asked coldly.  
  
A short break and a deep breath came to him from the other side.  
  
"I want you, Yuy! ... And I'll get you!"  
  
A shock went through his body. Just as he'd thought. Those guys had been lackeys to this person on the phone with him. But were did they get his number from?  
  
"Who are you!!", he said again and even more aggressive.  
  
"No chance!", the man hissed back. Than he continued in a tender tone.  
  
"I've got something, that is supposed to interest you, Yuy!"  
  
A shock again. Could that be? Once again a pause. Then, a familiar, but terribly weak and low voice came through the phone to his ear.  
  
"Heero...!"  
  
It was Duo!!!!  
  
"Duo?! Are you Ok?", he asked, trying to suppress a terrified tone.  
  
"He is! ... More or less!  
  
Get here in less than one hour, and you can save him! He's … well, he's actually loosing a lot of blood..."  
  
"What do you want?!", Heero asked coldly.  
  
"You! That's all.  
  
Less than one hour!!! ...  
  
Near the main hospital!"  
  
With that the man hung up on him.  
  
He didn't have much time to think. He grapped his gun, and was out of the door in a few seconds, running down the street to his destination lying only four blocks away.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
"Plan02 on the run!", the man in the blue suit told one of his servants by phone, „Start with 03. I'll call for the start of anything else."  
  
"Yes, Sir!"  
  
He turned around and faced a figure in the dark shadow of the trees. A grin turned onto his face, and he laughed out loud.  
  
"This is the start! ... And the End!", he added while looking into the violet orbits of the figure starring back at him with anger.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
He carefully sneaked around each corner. He would try to get Duo out of this without letting those lunatics catch him. He still didn't know their reason.  
  
And if he would surrender (surrender?!?) to them, they would probably let Duo die all the same.  
  
That garden was quite big, but he somehow knew where he had to go, and came to a stand behind a tree. Looking out on a small field near the wall of the hospital.  
  
There was Duo. And he looked really bad. His face was white as snow, his clothes partly socked with blood.  
  
Now Heero saw that it had been the truth. Duo was loosing a lot of blood, and telling by the colour of his face he urgently needed a doctor. Those guys had really shot at him.  
  
Into the leg, to say it clear.  
  
As sarcastically as it was, but that had been quite a good shot indeed. Because it seemed like they had hit a main vein of him.  
  
Duo was held by two black clothed men, unarmed, and there were three more looking out for Heero to come, armed.  
  
That looked bad for him. He was still a little injured, and outnumbered five to one. Normally that would be no problem to him, but they had Duo as their hostage.  
  
He would have to try.  
  
He shot the three others of them down while jumping around the tree and onto the field.  
  
But he immediately stopped afterwards.  
  
Another guy, dressed in blue, suddenly stood behind Duo with a gun held at his temple.  
  
'Shit!', Heero thought.  
  
"Nice attempt!", he said and looked down at Heero's gun.  
  
He understood the sign and let it drop to the ground.  
  
"Very good!  
  
Here you are!", he said and pushed Duo forwards.  
  
He nearly hit the ground, but Heero managed to catch him in mid-air. And then …  
  
A loud shot was heard.  
  
Heero felt a pain in his healthy leg shaking his whole body, and he dropped to the ground. Duo with him.  
  
That guy was no fool! He had done the same with Duo to avoid him running away in any case.  
  
"Heero...", a voice from besides him spoke up weakly, catching his attention. Duo had regained consciousness.  
  
"You shouldn't have come", he whispered.  
  
"Don't speak!", Heero ordered coldly.  
  
The man stepped slowly towards him. Grinning down at his silly form, kneeling there on the ground with Duo in his one arm.  
  
Heero looked directly into his cold eyes. As cold as his own.  
  
The man stopped in front of him. He rose his gun and aimed for Heero.  
  
The barrel of his gun right to his forehead. And Heero glared back at him.  
  
A long pause followed. Only filled by looks, glares, and not a slightest tremble of the hand of that guy or Heero himself.  
  
"I've waited for this a long time, Yuy!", he stated smiling at the sight before him, and the sight of those cold eyes.  
  
"No...", came a low but imploring whisper in a voice that was Duo's.  
  
He lay in Heero's arm and had a glittering in his eyes. Tears? Were those little glittering points in Duo's violet eyes tears? Tears from him? Was he crying for him?  
  
Heero looked at him and was deeply shaken by what he saw.  
  
If somebody could have a face whiter than snow, Duo had.  
  
"You'll soon be with him!", the man whispered into Heero's ear.  
  
He glared back at him. The barrel of the gun again, settled on his forehead.  
  
"Good bye!", and for the second time a loud shot was heard and shook the air.  
  
"No!!", cried a voice.  
  
Deep silence afterwards. The men left satisfied and smiling.  
  
And that silence was more horrible, than anything different could be.  
  
But than the banner of silence was broken.  
  
"Heero..."  
  
"Here Duo, I'm here!", Heero answered.  
  
Why? He asked himself why?  
  
  
  
---*flashback*---  
  
He looked into the eyes of that guy and saw a flickering, telling the satisfaction inside him.  
  
He was ready, ready to die, when that man turned his gun a bit and shot.  
  
Heero's eyes widened as he heard the shot and saw what happened.  
  
… He saw that the bullet hit Duo…  
  
"No!!", he screamed out loud.  
  
---*end of flashback*---  
  
  
  
Duo was his best friend, and now he was going to die because of him.  
  
This guy had shot him instead, to hurt Heero even more, than by simply killing HIM.  
  
"Don't leave me Duo!", he muttered, in a voice not his own.  
  
"Hey.. buddy! I need... I need …! I'll ... take .. care of you!", and his head fell to Heero's chest - his eyes closed.  
  
A single tear rolled down, Heero's cheek.  
  
He was crying. For the first time in his life really crying. He pulled Duo tightly to him,  
  
… and something was resounding over the colony.  
  
"DUO!!"  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Second one up.  
  
But don't forget to review nevertheless. Every positive and negative opinion is welcome. Maybe somebody has got a good idea to rewrite it – tell me. 


	3. Part 3

Disclaimer: And I STILL don't own Gundam Wing nor any of its characters. Gundam Wing and its characters STILL belong to Sunrise Japan and the other copyright holders just as Bandai.  
  
  
  
1.1.1 Labyrinth  
  
by Kikkyó no Tenshi  
  
  
  
Part 3  
  
  
  
He ran down the street, two other people behind him. They had been sent a mail by someone unknown.  
  
That mail had caused the blood to freeze in his veins, and he knew, that the others felt nearly the same.  
  
Where did that person knew from that they were together this day?  
  
They had been in Quatre's mansion to talk a while. When suddenly one of Quatre's servants entered the room, exhausted, a bit of fear in his eyes, handing out the letter to them.  
  
"Somebody you know will be waiting behind the main hospital of L1 in one hour.  
  
Hurry up!  
  
You may not see them again - a foe", it had said.  
  
They immediately knew, what this was supposed to mean. And he felt, deep inside, which persons that "foe" had talked about.  
  
L1! That was Heero's home colony, and he still lived there. And where Heero was, Duo wasn't that far away.  
  
They were late! They were really late. It had taken too long for them to come here. That had been already one hour ago, and now they had finally arrived.  
  
Their destination wasn't that far from here now.  
  
He turned around to look at the others. They were directly behind him, and he could notice the expression in their eyes.  
  
Quatre's blue depth shoved themselves worried.  
  
That worried!  
  
He looked like he wasn't far from a heart attack, if bad news were to reach him now.  
  
That other pair of eyes was usually without any expression, without feelings.  
  
As black as death would be.  
  
- Oh no, he knew better about death, since the years he met Duo.  
  
'Cause Duo called himself, Shinigami – God of Death.  
  
And when Duo was black or heartless, he himself could be described with ...  
  
Non-existent?! -  
  
Those black eyes back there where somehow different from their normal appearance, but that was all. Wufei wasn't worried. His eyes showed he wasn't. He never was. He had NEVER been!  
  
He was a special case of a person, calling himself justice!  
  
And he himself? He felt deeply shaken by the fear of loosing his two "friends" (they were his friend – yes - they would always be - but he had never shown that - he should have done!) because of any lunatic like that.  
  
They continued to run down the lonely street in the shallow streetlights causing slight shadows through the dark midnight.  
  
But there in front of him stood a shadow, that was a person one's, barely moving.  
  
He fastened his run and stopped as a light revealed the persons face - shocked by the sight.  
  
Downhearted, with strands of his dark brown hair hanging over his face, Heero stood besides the main hospital of L1.  
  
Hope – he was fine ----- worry – alone.  
  
'That ... that behaviour!' He stuttered in his mind. Thoughts, different thoughts running through.  
  
What should that tell him? The person he knew, full of pride, cold, blank. More than even he was.  
  
He heard the others coming to a stand with him.  
  
Heero didn't move.  
  
He simply stood there like a statue.  
  
"Where is Duo, Heero?", he asked, as cold as an icy rock, but burning, burning deep inside.  
  
Flames of memories came to him.  
  
Hurting, but he would never show.  
  
No answer came and he stepped forwards. He passed Heero, when he suddenly felt Heero's arm on his chest, blocking his way.  
  
Heero slightly shook his head, didn't rise it, didn't look into his eyes.  
  
"What is it, Heero?", Quatre asked distraught.  
  
1.2 They stared at Heero, who still hadn't looked up at them once - waiting for an answer. It took long.  
  
"Too late ... ", Heero stated quietly, in a broken voice.  
  
Broken? Him?  
  
They stared at him in disbelief, with horror rising in their eyes.  
  
Heero let his arm drop to his site and passed by them. He slowly stepped his way back home.  
  
Without looking at them only once. Slightly trying to relieve the load on his injured leg – but he seemed to not really notice the pain.  
  
Quatre looked at Trowa. Questions over questions written in his pale face. He nodded and shot a look over to Wufei, downhearted in the edge. He instinctively looked up and Trowa was shocked.  
  
Were those points tears?  
  
Of the person that hated every kind of weakness or letting it show - that person was slightly crying.  
  
A sobbing besides him told that Quatre was also crying.  
  
He worked hard to suppress his own longing to cry and slowly stepped his way into the direction Heero had left.  
  
The others followed him.  
  
"Oh, Duo ... ", a soft voice touched his ear. He had thought the same.  
  
He tried to imagine who had done this, and what for??  
  
And his view grew hazy, by wetness, while he remembered his times with Duo, times he could easily call the best of his life. All those other four pilots were a part of him. They had been partners, friends, and now they would still be connected to each other.  
  
That boy was able, even in death, as God of Death, to melt his deeply frozen soul ...  
  
and heart.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
"Plan 03 on the run?"  
  
"Yes, Sir. Everything is alright!"  
  
"Very good ... !"  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
He carefully knocked onto the door for what was at least the ninth time.  
  
Still, no answer came, and he gave up on it.  
  
Like all the others had already done after their second try.  
  
He felt the sympathetic looks of them lying heavily on him.  
  
His head went down, as he turned away from the closed door. Trowa looked at him.  
  
"Let's go, Quatre!  
  
We can't do anything for him now, and neither can we find out anything from him."  
  
He knew. He knew it was the truth, but Heero was a friend ...  
  
like Duo had been.  
  
He wanted to comfort him a bit.  
  
But nevertheless he nodded and they went out of the building, down to the street.  
  
He still stood an the doorsteps, looking up to Heero's window. Black!  
  
He heard a car brake on the street - dipped in the early mornings sunlight. They had waited that long? And Wufei's voice called out to him.  
  
"Come on, we got a taxi!"  
  
But when he looked away he felt, that what he was doing now, was wrong.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
In that moment as the outside door closed audibly he heard the phone rang, that interrupted his thoughts.  
  
The same, deep, cold, satisfied voice.  
  
"Now I'm going to tear your soul into pieces, Yuy!", and he hang up.  
  
Heero stood there as if made of stone, wide eyed, while hearing that regular tone coming through his phone.  
  
He ran for the window, leaning against the pane and looked down onto the orange coloured street.  
  
Quatre, Trowa and Wufei sat down in a taxi.  
  
He focused on the driver and was shaken. A man, black haired, grinning, dressed in a black suit.  
  
His eyes met Quatre's in mid-air and he cried out to him, as if he could also hear, what his lips formed.  
  
"Don't go!! Get out of the car!"  
  
But the driver had already started the car and drove them away from him.  
  
He spun around and raced through the door out of the house and onto the street.  
  
Still ignoring his now bandaged but still hurting wound.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Quatre looked into Heero's eyes above him.  
  
He shouted some words down to them, and though he couldn't hear them he understood what he wanted.  
  
"Stop! There is Heero! He wants us to stay!", he told the driver and the others.  
  
Nothing happened, besides a surprised look on the faces of Trowa and Wufei.  
  
"Stop! Stop the car! We need to get out again!", he shouted once again in an aggressive tone – unusual for him.  
  
The driver turned and faced him.  
  
Shock.  
  
He was grinning. Brightly grinning!  
  
"You don't need to get out gentleman!", he told them as a pane went up between him and them.  
  
Quatre grasped hasty for the handle of the door. It was shut!  
  
"You don't need to get out, ... because this is going to be the terminus!", he laughed and jumped out of the door, leaving them behind in the slowly driving car.  
  
… Tick, …tick, …tick  
  
"Dear God!"  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Heero arrived on the street looking at the taxi, driving away, when a person fell out of it.  
  
It was the driver.  
  
He had been right. He raced after the car trying the impossible: to reach it.  
  
Then a bright yellow light blinded him as he saw the car explode in front of him.  
  
A wave of pressure threw him through the air and onto the ground.  
  
He looked up and couldn't believe what had just happened.  
  
He saw the burning car. Flames sparkling from it, and reaching high into the sky.  
  
That guy had been right. He had torn his soul into pieces.  
  
"You bastard. You'll pay for that. For everything. I swear by my name. And if I have to give my life for it.", he muttered silently  
  
"DID YOU HEAR ME?", he screamed at the top of his lungs.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
"I heard you, Yuy. I heard you.  
  
And I'm awaiting the moment with pleasure", he muttered to himself, turning around the corner, far away from Heero Yuy and smiling to himself.  
  
"But first, you're going to suffer! ...  
  
Then ...  
  
you'll die!"  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
I won't give a comment on that – I still think it's a bad story….  
  
Tough it seems that there are people out there who like it  
  
Thanks for your review ^_^ 


	4. Part 4 (last part)

**_Disclaimer:_**_  *sigh* _I don't own Gundam Wing nor any of its characters. You should know by now – otherwise read it in the chapters before.  
Just the little verses in it are mine.

**_Labyrinth_**_  
__by  Kikkyó no Tenshi  
  
_

  
Part 4  
  
He sat in his room, in front of his PC. His hands covering his face.  
  


Nobody knew, nobody would ever know the pain he felt deep inside.  
  


Nobody will know, because there was nobody left knowing him, caring for him!  
  


Salty drops of water dropped through his hands from time to time.   
And like that, he was slowly loosing his life - piece by piece.  
He almost felt the way his life dropped out of his body, like the tears from his eyes.  
  


Living.  
That had meant daily training to kill, for him. Long ago.  
  


Living.  
That had meant fighting, for him. In the war.  
  


Living.   
That had meant missions, for him. While the war.  
  


Living.   
That had meant friends, for him. At the end of the war.  
  


Living.   
That had meant learning how to, for him. After the war.  
  


Living.   
That meant nothing to him… now.  
  


Everything, that had once been his meaning of living was gone now.  
War was over, no fighting, no training. And now, even his most valuable things in life, his friends, were gone.  
  


He looked up and went through his apartment.   
  


He came back with his middle blue jacked and tipped something into his PC. It switched of. He threw the jacked on, suiting his light blue jeans, then turned around and left.  
  


He walked for a long time. Knowing his destination very well.  
Knowing what to do.  
  


There was only one person left knowing him. Maybe even more than anybody else ever had.   
She hadn't been a soldier in war, but nevertheless, she was a point,   
that was a part of him.  
  


And now he would have to take care that nothing happened to her.   
  


Relena was an angel to the world! Showing, teaching them pure pacifism.   
And she was his angel.  
She had shown him the emotions he had carried, locked up in the depth of himself.  
  


She had shown him, that he had a soul.  
Even though this soul was nothing more but a ruin by now – like a broken mirror, into thousands of splinters.  
  


This would may be the last for him to do.  
He would protect Relena with his life.  
  


And if he succeeded in stopping that guy, and Relena would surely be save, he would have two choices ...  
  


  
~*~   
  


  
"Where is he?"  
  


"On the way to Miss Peacecraft, Sir!"  
  


"Oh, that's nice.   
Prepare for our little plan X!"  
  


"Yes!"  
He turned away from the Vid-phone and looked out of the window.  
  


"That's the end, Yuy!     ...     That's  the  end!"  
  


  
~*~   
  


  
Relena sat on a field, enjoying the warm sunlight on her skin.  
The birds sang their little happy songs and she felt really good for the first time since at least a week.  
  


She hadn't forgotten the incident in the streets of L1, but she tried hard to.  
She tried to _ignore the emptiness in her heart, that had started, when Heero had left again.  
  
_

And even the pure thought was like a cloud covering the sun above her, because she felt a shadow instead of the warm sunlight.  
  


She slowly opened her eyes.  
But that ...!  
  


"Heero?!", she said into his pale face.  
  


Why was he that pale?  
  


"Relena ... ", he muttered back at her.  
  


Again! He had succeeded again in melting her heart with only his voice. By simply calling her name.  
  


He looked cold, as always, but there was something sparkling in his eyes she couldn't describe.  
Joy? Maybe even _love? …well, maybe not  
  
_

She looked straight into his deep, persian-blue eyes and noticed the surprising, but terrible truth.  
  


She saw pain!  
Pure pain was written into his eyes, and she searched for his origin.  
  


No wound! Was it her? Had she done something to him?  
  


"What is it bothering you, Heero? ...  
You know, you can trust me. Please tell me!"  
  


He was startled and turned away from her.  
  


"I can't tell you. If I told you what happened, ..."  
  


"What?", she asked shocked.  
  


"Forget about it!", he ordered coldly.  
  


Now it was for her to be startled.  
She knew nothing, that would be able to upset Heero Yuy that much, to let him forget about his emotionless facade.   
  


He was "the perfect soldier", never showing emotions. But now ...  
  


"Do me a favour!?", he interrupted her thoughts.  
  


"Tell me!"  
  


He was actually asking somebody to do something for him?  
  


He turned around again to face her.  
"Stay by my side!"  
  


"But ... ?", she started, "Of course! . . . with pleasure!", she replied stuttering, adding silently.  
  


  
~*~   
  


  
"... still with that Peacecraft girl?  
...  
Ok!  
...  
Ready for Plan X?  
...  
_Start it!"  
  
_

  
~*~   
  


  
It would have been the most wonderful hours of her life, if it weren't for that terrifying feeling of an horrible experience coming straight towards them.  
After the first hour she had started to ignore it! But she still couldn't forget about it.  
  


The evening sun gently touched her skin and she closed her eyes to hide to the world around, only to enjoy the pleasure of the moment as long as she could.  
  


She was lying in the arms of her one and only true love and tried to live just for now.  
  


Ignoring the world around.  
Ignoring the future.   
  


Heaven should be like that!  
  


  
~*~   
  


  
Tapp ... Tapp ... Tapp  
  


Life is a labyrinth!  
... Tapp ...  
  


Manage to find your own way through!  
... Tapp ...  
  


Think of the impossible!  
... Tapp ...  
  


Cold as the sun ...  
... Tapp ...  
  


Hard as a feather ...  
... Tapp ...  
  


Alive like a ghost ...  
  


Tapp ... Tapp ... Tapp  
  


Fate is reaching you  
... Tapp ...  
  


surely as the day ends  
... Tapp ...  
  


is your future  
... Tapp ...  
  


and your future  
... Tapp ...  
  


is your own creation!!!  
  


  
~*~   
  


  
He sat on the soft grass, leaning against a tree.  
  


Relena lay on his lap, her head against his chest and arm, breathing softly.  
  


The slight red light of the evening suited her perfectly. The only thing missing was a pair of wings for her.  
  


But it also suited the ending day.  
A day of pain.  
A day of death.  
  


He looked down onto her peaceful face.   
Her name wasn't "Peacecraft" for nothing!  
  


And without noticing it, he felt pleasure by holding her.  
He would never let anybody hurt her!  
  


Her eyes were closed, and he shut his own to join her world of feelings.  
  


Slow steps pounded on his heart and shattered soul and pulled him back into the cruel reality.  
  


He gently grapped Relena's hand and stood up, pulling her with him, turning his back to her.  
  


He never saw the pain, fear and love in her eyes, glittering like stars through the upcoming night.  
  


"Heero ... !", she muttered, holding his hand tightly – holding on to him.  
  


He turned around to look at her and saw the pure hope of the world, the pure angel of hope standing in front of him.  
  


She'd managed the impossible!  
  


She had given peace to the earth and the colonies.  
She had given a soul to him, the soul- and heartless soldier.  
  


And now she'd given him back every little piece of that shattered soul.  
Each of the millions of pieces!  
  


Glittering points of hope - he looked into her eyes, fell into them, lost forever.  
  


He slowly leaned forwards and kissed her slightly onto the cheek.  
  


"Thank you!", he whispered into her ear.   
'For everything you ever gave me', he added in his mind.  
  


Tapp ... Tapp  
  


Again those steps.  
  


He turned his head around and looked over the green field.  
The sun hiding itself behind the horizon.  
Knowing what was to come? Fearing to see it?  
  


Five men stepped slowly towards them.  
  


  
~*~   
  


  
She saw that little crowd at the horizon, turning out to be people. What was all this supposed to mean?  
  


Heero being upset, thanking to her for nothing and right now turning out to become the cold and heartless person he'd ever been before.  
  


She knew those guys, coming closer and closer! The same as last time on L1.  
  


"Who are those people, Heero? What do they want?"  
  


She was shocked when she saw him slightly trembling to her question. But...?!  
  


Had he just said something? She would have sworn! 'Trust me'?  
  


The men stopped in a V-formation in front of them. She didn't knew if she should look full of anger or fear.  
  


She decided unwillingly for the last one.  
  


Four of the men slowly surrounded them and the apparently boss stood right in front of them.  
  


Slowly the fear rose in her chest.  
  


  
~*~  
   
  


He felt a slight trembling. Everything had changed for him since the war. He was able to show his inner feelings!  
  


But there were also things that never changed and would probably never do.   
Not as long as he was still alive.  
  


And because his life wasn't worth anything to anybody, anymore, even not himself – really? Was it? – he shook away that rattling thought questioning him – so he would protect Relena with his life. The world couldn't loose its greatest hope.  
  


By thinking this he took a step to the side, covering Relena behind him, holding his one arm out to underline his willing to protect her.  
  


The guy in the blue suit stood in front of them, the top of the V-formation they had built up, surrounding them.  
  


Anger rose in his chest, almost letting it explode under the pressure.  
  


If it weren't for that person Duo, Trowa, Quatre, Wufei, they would all be still alive. Oh no. It wasn't quite the truth.   
  


If it weren't for _HIM, that guy would have never done this, and they would be alive!  
  
_

But they weren't, and he would have to live on in spite of that fact. Hasn't he?   
He'd have to accept it.  
  


But suddenly he heard four shots and in almost the same moment the four servants dropped forwards to the ground.   
  


The remaining boss still stood there looking wide-eyed down to his men in disbelieve.  
  


"Why?", shot a familiar voice through the silence.  
  


A breeze blew over the field, and also through his entire body. That _voice…!   
It couldn't be...  
  
_

"Why did you want to torment Heero?"  
  


"What's your reason?" But that was ... !  
  


"How can you think to have the right for doing this?" And that ...!  
  


"Well, there's nothing more, besides ... _you won't succeed!"  
  
_

'Oh dear God! Is this a dream?', he thought with wide eyes, remembering those voices.  
  


"Hey, Buddy! You're alright?"  
  


He looked aside and saw a figure walking towards him, smiling, the hands relaxed, pressed into the sides!  
  


Heero let his arm drop like it was made of stone and stared to the figure. Searching for a sign telling him, that it was an illusion.  
  


Dark clothes. A long brown braid ... and those unique violet eyes. Deep as always, sparkling at him with their usual happiness.  
  


Duo!  
  


He stopped besides him and Relena and put his hand on Heero's shoulder, staring at him smiling.  
  


"Hey! Are you gone mute?"  
  


It was no dream! Duo wouldn't tell those… _HIS bad jokes if it were a dream.  
  
_

Out of the edge of his eyes Heero saw the staring guy in his blue suit longing for something in his jacked.  
  


"Stop it! … Useless! You're surrounded!", screamed another familiar voice.  
  


Now he remembered Duo's wasn't the only voice he'd heard.  
  


He looked around shortly. He would recognize those voices if he were blind.  
  


And then he noticed them, standing like a triangle around the guy, holding their guns.  
  


It _were _them! But how? Quatre, Trowa, Wufei!  
  


A smile shot over to him from Quatre, who turned serious afterwards.  
  


"How ... How come you're still alive?", the man stuttered shaking and looked confused over to the four pilots.  
  


"That's a _veeery long story", Quatre stated.  
  
_

"We had ... luck!", Duo said, hobbling a pair of steps forwards, "The nurse you'd beaten up on found me, unconsciousness and on the best way to a coma. Almost a miracle – I regained health! Don't ask how she did it, she simply did it somehow. And now I'm standing here, _almost healed after being almost dead!" He titled slightly and grinned over his pail face.  
"Er …ok, still not the best!", he added.  
  
_

"We had a lot of luck, too!", Wufei told, "We succeeded in getting your little bomb away from us, but it wasn't totally enough."  
  


"The car exploded!", Trowa continued.   _(a/n: always stating  the obvious)_  
  


"But we had a guardian angel to save us. We woke up under the wreckages. Injured – but alive!", Quatre finished.  
  


"And now ... Why? Tell us your reasons!", Duo demanded. He glared at that guy with an intensity that surprised Heero.  
  


No answer came.  
  


"WHY?", Duo screamed again.  
  


"Because we're Gundam pilots?", Quatre interposed a question.  
  


"No...", Heero said. He knew, that he was the only reason for all that had happened.  
"It's me", he added.  
  


Everyone except Duo, who knew the truth, stared over at him.  
  


"Yes, you are, Yuy!", the guy told them seriously, "You were the reason for my terrible past. You made me suffer, the ones I loved suffer.  
And you'd to pay for that, Yuy!  
Now it was for _me to punish __you! For everything you did.  
I yearned for revenge", he looked at the pilots, almost relaxed,  
"__And I'll get it!!!"    
He grapped into his jacked.  
  
_

Seconds went by as in slow motion. Heero stood before Relena, Duo besides him.  
  


Heero still looked at the guy and widened his eyes – he saw him pulling out a gun.  
  


He saw Duo's expression, his deep violet eyes, widened. In fear? In horror?  
And he saw the others reactions.  
  


A shot sounded over the green field, wrapped up in the early evenings starlight, immediately followed by three further ones.  
  


He felt the burning impact to his skin, which he was almost used to. But it was different this time.  
  


He saw the guy lying on the ground. Just before he titled back and fell to the ground himself.  
  


It was soft. Soft green grass took him in a comforting embrace.  
  


He heard Relena screaming and crying.  
  


"Heero!", he heard Duo scream. But the only thing he saw were shadows above him.  
  


Duo pulled him onto his knees.  
  


"H...Heero!", Relena cried silently.  
  


He heard Trowa and the others running towards him. But still, he didn't see a thing, and he couldn't speak.  
  


Little wet drops dropped to his face. It were Relena's tears.  
  


Now he heard Duo shouting at him: "Heero! Answer me you idiot! C'mon _answer me!!!"  
  
_

Slowly he grapped for a small button in his jacket and pulled it down. And with that relief he felt his heart pounding slower and slower. The shadows disappeared into darkness. Everything went black. Eternal Darkness.  
   
  


~*~   
  


  
The room was dark.  
  


But suddenly Heero's PC switched on and a short mail appeared on its screen.  
  


"For the first time:  
  


_Sorry_ for this."  
  


  
~*~   
  


  
Duo looked down to his mate and his heart filled itself with anger and pain.  
  


Heero's eyes were hardly open. He had him on one of his knees, holding him with his arm. He couldn't believe he was actually about to loose his best friend. The one person he'd gone through so many things with.  
He loved Heero's way of acting, his strange and cold personality.   
  


So often Heero had tried to kill himself. His life hasn't meant anything to him in those times. He'd survived so many times. And right now, that he knew how valuable life was, he was about to loose it.   
  


_He_ was about to loose him … he was about to loose him!!!  
  


'Live!', he thought. Heero had to live on for him, for Relena and for the others.  
  


They had come to save him and now he could feel him drifting away from him.  
  


'Damn it, _LIVE!', his mind screamed, 'Don't leave me here'.  
  
_

Duo had seen Relena grapping Heero's hand, holding it tightly in her modus of shock. And Heero had just slightly moved his other hand.  
  


'Come on, buddy. Come back. We need you!'   
  


But instead Heero's heartbeat slowed down even more and he breathed irregular.  
  


Suddenly his eyes shut and his head dropped to the side. Against Duo's chest. Realising in shock.  
  


He'd stopped breathing – his heart stood still.  
  


Duo was covered in disbelieve.  
  


"N ... no, Heero!", Relena cried and collapsed crying over Heero's lifeless body.  
  


Everything was silent to Duo. The silence of death.  
  


After a long pause he finally managed to leave his modus and found back his speech.  
  


"Nooo!", he screamed out crying, "_Heerooo!!"  
  
_

  
~*~   
  


  
White  
  


Everywhere around him was white, a pure blinding white.  
  


Where was he?  
  


Oh, he remembered.  
  


So, this, what he felt, was his soul?! This was Relena's work, and the other's of course.  
   
If it hadn't been for them, he wouldn't have this chance of going on somehow.  
  


Maybe now, it was for him to be THEIR guardian.  
  


But he couldn't help it, he felt his heart aching by the thought of leaving his friends all alone – Her – Duo…  
  


'Live!', a voice echoed to him. But where did it come from? Who's voice had that been?  
  


'Come on, buddy. Come back!    ...   We need you! ...'   
  


It shocked him – they needed him?!  
  


He couldn't leave them. Not now!  
  


' ... and your future ... is your own creation!', another voice told him softly.  
  


And again, everything went black. The deepest black one could ever see.  
  


  
~*~   
  


  
Memories.  
...  
Moments of pain.  
...  
Moments of fear  
...  
Moments of joy  
...  
Moments of hate  
...  ...   
of loneliness,  
...of yearn  
...of hope  
...of mourning  
  


Times of decisions.  
  


--------------------------  
An unknown scene.  
  


Five people.   
  


One on the ground. Two to his sides. Three standing downhearted besides them.  
  


Mourning faces.  
  


--------------------------  
Another unknown scene.  
  


Barely visible. Other pictures in the background.  
  


A group of people.  
  


Smiling. Pairs...  
  


Happy faces.  
  


  
~*~   
  


  
He slowly opened his eyes and looked at the faces above him.  
  


They were wet by tears and seemed shocked.  
  


"He ... Heero!", Duo stuttered.  
  


Without warning Duo grapped him and pulled him tightly to his chest.  
  


"You're a damned _idiot!", he cried out, tears making his words stutter, "How could you dare to leave me, leave us, here alone?!!"  
  
_

It flattered him a lot, but … he felt responsible for his friends suffering.  
  


"Heero …", muttered Relena behind him.   
  


He turned to look into her eyes as she hold his hand. She was crying heavily, but smiling.  
  


'... and your future ... is your own creation!', he heard that voice again, silently.  
  


He leaned back against Duo's chest, who still held him close, closed his eyes in comfort and grapped her hand more tightly.  
  


'Have a bit patience with me, all of you!', he thought by himself and felt his heart beating in his chest, 'This is what I feel, but I can't describe it. I don't know it's meaning. But when I find out about it, I'll show it to you'.  
  


He couldn't see the others, but still he could feel their happiness.   
  


They were friends since the war. For now, and forever more they'd be.  
  


And, they're …  
Living!  
  


  
~*~   
  


  
'... and your future ... is your own creation!'  
  


  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  


Ok, it's finished. And I'd like to excuse myself for the bad style.  
But it was, as I said before, written looooong ago…..-_-

  
^_^ Thanks for reading  
  


Your Kikkyó  
  



End file.
